Many people spend their time on the internet joining and participating in social networking sites. Social networking sites provide the opportunity for people to share information about their interests, beliefs, preferences, and personal details such as birthdates or contact information. The casual browser of the internet or a consumer who may participate in social networking sites may also be presented with online advertisements. Recommended items or online advertisements can be provided to the consumer based at least in part on a number of factors. For example, some systems attempt to present advertisements to the consumer based solely on the consumer's recent browsing history. However, the way in which the recommended items or advertisements are presented to the casual browser of the internet may play a large part in whether the user will respond to the advertisement or merely view the advertisements as a nuisance. Online advertisements can be presented in such a way that while the information included in the advertisement would be interesting to the consumer it may be completely ignored because of the way it is presented.